User interactions in a networked environment with a multitude of documents or files such as document searches in digital libraries, the Internet, and organizational intranets involve queries through at least one database system (e.g. Structured Query Language “SQL” systems). A significant portion of such interactions include user defined schemas that have to be mapped to a form understandable by the database system, such as SQL server tables.
Mapping the user defined schemas to tables in SQL becomes much more complicated when the schema includes multi-value properties. Because of inherent limitations of SQL databases, multiple tables may have to be used to store the data of such schema. Table numbers may increase rapidly along with the complexity of the SQL statement used to query (or update) the data store.